We Talk
by strong man
Summary: The gang is tired of getting this secret cause they wanna help their poor master make it through Collage, only problem is how will he take it?


_**This is my first story of The Brave Little Taster.**_

 _ **Description:**_ _I looked on Deviant Art and found_ Phantomallow's drawing on them, I got the idea straight away though I don't see how household appliances would work in my line of work but I'll give it my best shot anyways.

 _ **Pairings:**_ Lampy/Plugsy, Ratso/Templrson **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ February 1

It was night on Collage campus and Rob was studying for a test on had on the ecosystem. "Okay, What do planets have in common with the ocean" He side tapping his pencil on the desk.

Lumpy wanted to help the master for sure but it didn't want to reveal that he could talk, he wasn't the only one either cause everyone that he took wanted to help him with this report.

Murgatroid slithered out of his glass tank but Sebastian freaked out by putting both hands on his head. Rob was heard on focusing until the snake was cuddling with him which made him giggle.

"Thanks, Murgatroid, I feel much better now" He said and he licked his cheek. Maisie rolled his eyes, practically calling him a kiss-up while tending to her kittens. Chris came inside the room.

"Hey, it's pretty late, you're gonna be too tired to even stay awake if you don't get some sleep" She said. "Rob yawned "I know, but I got to finish this" He explained while running his fingers through his hair.

"If only the animals could talk, I'm sure they could help you" She said being dramatic. Ron laughed "Yeah, that would help a lot, but it's not possible" He said. Chris yawned as well

"I'm going to bed" she kissed his cheek "please try to get some sleep cause I don't wanna have to wake up with you drooling on the deck again. Rob gasped "You think I drool? He asked in panic.

Chris scoffed "I was only joking" She cleared up before going on out the room, back to her own dorm next door to his. Ron banged his head down on the desk "I'm never going to get this done by tomorrow" He mumbled.

Everyone was starting to worry "Psst" Sebastian whispered to the snake and Murgatroid slithered down to the floor and make his way to the monkey's cage. "I think we should let go of the secret for the master's sake" He said his wisdom?

"You're ssssure ttthat's a good idea? He asked. Trust me, I'm the wisest of the group" He claimed. The snake was about to go back to his glass tank "Wait" He turned his head around.

"Whhhat isss itt nowww? He asked. "This might sound a bit weird but would you mind sleeping with me tonight? He asked. "Sssorry, buut I'mm better off alllonne" The snake claimed to be a loner.

"I'm alone as well so we could be alone together" He practically begged. The snake shook his head and sighed "when did I become such a cuddle snake" He sighed again while slithering into the cage with the monkey.

"Ssso, wwhaat's ttthe ppllaan? The snake asked. "I need to get that book and paper" Sebastian said "Once he sees his paper, we'll have no other option but to talk to him.

Murgatroid likes it when his friend talks to him. Sebastian quietly opened his cage door and walked slowly to the desk. Maisie opened one eye and saw the monkey trying to reach the book and gasped

"Don't do it" The cat said, but he ignored her. Sebastian was feeling on the table and could hear the master's snoring, it was like he was in one of the Indiana Jones movies

Tension was building up when he wiped the sweat off his face, but the book was at the edge and he smiled. Rob was talking though it was only in his dreams. Sebastian reached with both hands, grabbed it and brought it down to his level.

Maisie smiled and wanted to congratulate him but she didn't want to wake her kittens up. The monkey walked down to his cage with his hand serving as a bookmark and sat it down.

"Okay, it's your turn" He whispered and Murgatroid slithered over to the master's desk and up the table, without any hands, he used his mouth to grab it including the pencil then brought it back down.

He slithered back to his best friend. "Nooww what? He asked. "Now, I need to constraint" He said grabbing the pencil, laid down on his stomach, he carefully looked at what he wrote.

"Intriguing, he didn't get far but at this rate, it would've taken him two days" He stroked his chin. "Alrightt, wwhaat abbouut yyouu? He asked on his back, looking over his shoulder.

"I maybe able to finish it tonight If I be quick" He said. Murgatroid slithered away back into the cage to let his friend focus, he went to sleep in his coil. The monkey started working and with his brain power, it was quickly learned.

He did yawn a couple of times and rubbed his eye but if he doesn't get this done then the teacher would probably kick him out. He focused hard, eyes were stained with seriousness.

The clock was nearly 2:AM and class started at 7:AM "Okay, I'm almost done" He said to himself. He was getting sleepy but he had just a few more to go "Gotta keep going" He said to himself.

Down the line, he was on; stating the facts about sea. It wasn't hard for him to know that the sea is home to thousands of fish and that some of the most dangerous live at the very bottom.

He was started to yawn said but he had only one more question to answer which was about how fish pee.

* * *

 _ **Not that hard for the first chapter, but messed up near the end here. Collage for me is a bust cause you have to repeat the same routine and I'm NEVER going back to relive the pain and constant stress.**_

 _ **Not gonna pack much of the romance in this but will still provide some cuddling.**_


End file.
